Everybody Needs Somebody To Love
by naithoewoka
Summary: [A/U] When life gives you lemons, you write a series of small one-shots where Minerva is a mother trying to balance work and family while having Sting struggle to understand what it truly means to be a PTO mom. Not to mention that Yukino just wants to have her fundraiser planned right and Rogue is somehow always there for moral support. [Stinerva/Rokino]


Chapter 1.1 - Everyone Needs as Start

Convivencia - (noun) lit. "living together", in the sense of living or working closely with other people whom you share feelings, desires, our a common purpose [1]

_Late nights, New York, trouble on my mind _[2]

_Crosstown to the west and I'm wasting my time_

Minerva Orlando was known for many things. Scary things like being able to trip you with her stiletto heels just to gouge your eyes out if you looked up her skirt. Weird things like she just HAD to wear white heels with the little bows on the tips of the ankle straps. But some of the best things she was known for, that related back to her choice of footwear, was the undeniable and complete badassery that was…

Running in heels.

The famed model was currently bounding down town square in her precious white platform heels with the amount of panic only a mother could express. Her hair flapped in the breeze as she sprinted in front of a line of stopped cars, her hand raised in an apologetic manner. Dammit. Her husband was sure to kill her for being late, yet again. It truly wasn't her fault this time though. The job had taken longer than expected when the photographer spontaneously decided to capture more shots.

Now here she was. Running across downtown with a large Versace bag and an unzipped hoodie that was clearly three times her size. Her phone began to buzz once more in her flurry down the main park. She shoved her glossed nails down into the bag as she swirled down the sidewalk, almost staggering backwards. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" She smiled at the cautious voice behind the other line.

"I'm almost there. Just listen to what the ladies say and I'll be there in seven minutes."

"…You owe me."

The call was disconnected before she could retort back to the annoyance that was the man she married. Suddenly, it began to ring again just as she cut through the large trees and the horse carriages. "What now?"

"I love you and stay safe. Okay, bye."

Her reply was echoed away by the call being cut off once again. But this time, just as she was dashing across the intersection, her smile glowed. Her eyes glistening whilst Minerva scurried across the city to get to her PTO meeting as soon as possible. Even if that meant running around to get to her car that was on the other side of the neighborhood. In heels, obviously.

_Down south, back roads, dust clouds the air_

_Chevrolet in the back seat but it wasn't there_

Sting heaved a sigh. She was late.

The blonde repeatedly told himself that he married her knowing all of her troubles. Even that of her job. But damn, it was hard to feel like the only one that actually tried in their young son's elementary life.

The other PTO moms practically knew his full name, his son's after school activities, and his preference of cookies by now. Which by the way was chocolate chip with a pinch of brown sugar in it. And yes, he was going to make his wife bake them tonight as an apology.

"Sting-sama! How nice of you to join us today."

The heads of the older women snapped up when he stepped through the door of the meeting room with a sheepish smile. His eyes narrowed when a certain white haired mother with a gentle smile and a curved rose on the side of her head engaged him into the conversation. "Is your wife caught up with her job today as well?"

The male let out a nervous laugh at the few heads of the committee gazed up at him with pity. "S-She said she'll be here as soon as she can."

"Of course, dear," the blonde next to him said with a voice laced with sympathy and a bobbing ponytail that was held together with a delicate blue ribbon.

Sting could do nothing but listen when the head of the committee, Yukino Aguria, began the fundraiser lecture.

"Now, let's begin with some ideas for our theme…."

_You're every place that I've been_

_Baby you're every face that I've seen_

The raven haired female seemed to slam her hand onto the wheel for the umpteenth time that day. Her teeth grit together when the line began to prolong even further. "DO YOU ENJOY SEEING ME LIKE THIS?!" she yelled towards the heavens in her exasperated state.

Her head slammed onto the steering wheel with a large thud. "Can this line hurry up?!"

A tap on the left side of her window made Minerva glance over towards the slightly shorter police officer at her window. "….How may I help you, officer?"

"Terribly sorry for the interruption but are you currently in line for parking for the luncheon?"

The female raised an eyebrow with a small nod, "No sir, I'm waiting to be able to get into the school parking lot." There was a long silence before the officer gave out a pained sigh.

"No, that's in the parking lot next to this one."

"….So you mean to tell me that I have waited here," she glanced at her clock, "for an hour and a half but I'm actually in the WRONG lane?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, ma'am."

The officer scratched the back of his head when the model slammed her head face first onto the steering wheel to emit a loud, long honk that resembled the headache she was currently having.

Well, what's a better time to grovel on your inner thoughts than being issued an intrusion ticket by a blue haired police officer?

"My life is over. I left my job early so the photographer will probably never want to hire me again. Sting is probably pissed the fuck off that I'm not at our son's PTO meeting that I had promised to be at. Baking chocolate chip cookies won't help a situation of this caliber. I didn't even get to see my son in his cute little uniform this morning. So hurry up and give me my ticket so I can go," she glanced over at his badge, "Officer Fernandez?"

The male let out a grunt while he crushed the ticket in his hand, "You're clearly a mother that isn't having the best of days. Since my wife went through a similar situation last year, I'll let you off the hook. Take the right lane and you'll get to the back of the school parking lot in about two minutes. I have a feeling your husband is probably pulling his hair out by now, Mrs. Orlando."

_No wonder woman but all our dreams are coming true_

"…Any questions?"

Yukino hoped, no she begged, that no one would have any questions this time. She wanted to go home. She wanted to eat the wonderful food her husband had made prior this afternoon. She wanted to snuggle with her lovely daughter. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

Unfortunately, a hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Sting-sama?"

"So how are the classrooms going to be good stalls for all these events? I personally think that if you tried to cram 25 students plus their parents and the teachers in one room it would be quite cramped."

"We will be distributing the classrooms accordingly."

Just then a slender blue haired mother raised her nose from her book, "But, Yukino-chan, wouldn't that mean that we would have to close off a section of the school off during that day?"

"Yes we would, Levy-sama. However it is currently being taken care of."

"Please don't close off the library."

"Juvia doesn't want the swimming pool to be shut aside either!"

"The gym is practically essential for the event so that will not be a problem, Juvia-sama."

"But what about the food-" a larger pink haired woman interjected with worry.

"Maybe we could go with snow for our theme…" another mother with purple hair pondered to herself.

"I'd rather have catering." Someone else suggested.

"Everyone, everyone! Please write down your recommendations and I will give it to the principal to see what she would like for our children!" Yukino called out to all of the conversing mothers.

Sting glared over at the clock for the third time. He was waiting for it to ring. Just waiting to be able to get out and pick up his son and wife. Suddenly, the shrill ring of the dismissal bell made him jump out of his chair with such a force that it almost collapsed onto the floor.

"Thank you for listening, everybody! Make sure to email your advisory towards the principal over this matter!" the young head of the committee yelled as everyone filed out of the room.

Yukino couldn't help but exhale an exhausted sigh when everyone left. "…You still busy, Mrs. Head of the Committee?" The white haired mother raised her head to meet the reddened eyes of her husband.

"Sadly. I have some work I need to get through when I get home, Rogue." The tiny steps of her daughter's feet tapped across the room. Her daughter then pulling at her skirt gently for attention. The black haired male grinned at the love between their gazes. His arms wrapped around the little girl's waist to hoist her up into his arms to be able to greet her mother.

"How was the meeting?" he asked with a chaste kiss onto Yukino's eyelids.

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

The two leaned forward to press their lips in a soft peck, only to have their daughter screech a disgusted 'EW!' But, truth be told, they just found it all the more reason to shower their own creation with kisses as well.

_So don't be scared of losing me_

It was a miracle. A true miracle that made Minerva believe there was still hope in this world. She had parked the car and began to run once again. The woman side stepped around the other cars that were currently leaving with their own children. Her breathing hitched when she found herself jumping across the hood of one car that let out a long honk in shock. "Sorry!" the raven haired woman yelled with an slightly regretful gaze which then disappeared when she swung back around to keep running.

"Isn't that Sting's wife?" Rogue asked as the two parents watched the model act like she was on an obstacle course just to get to the school.

The corners of Yukino's lips curved up into a bright smile when she rolled down the window to call out, "AUDITORIUM IS THE FIRST DOOR ON YOUR RIGHT!"

Said wife turned back around to let out a grateful grin back at the head of the committee with a backwards wave. Minerva didn't stop sprinting though. She kept going until she pushed past the entrance doors to meet the blue eyes of the most important man in her life. It seemed as if time itself stopped for a few moments. But in those few moments...Minerva managed to take a good long look at the little blonde boy in a uniform that seemed to be one size too big.

Her eyes brimmed with tears when she collapsed onto her knees to hear the word...

"Mama!"

_Cause I'm choosing you_

"So…Sting, what is your wife like?" the redheaded mother next to him asked with a gentle smile. A sudden flush of pink flooded through his cheekbones whilst he halted his walking with a shaky laugh.

"She's quite…intense. Truth be told, she bullied me when I was in high school."

A chorus of giggles and small laughs echoed as the other mothers listened in, "Quite the handful, I assume?"

"She is. But, I believe she's worth it."

_Everybody needs somebody to love_

"STING!"

The blonde turned his head to see said woman walking towards him this second. Her hand was latched onto the smaller boy's next to her. She was walking toward with her son. No, their son.

"_Isn't that Minerva Orlando?"_

"_Your wife is Minerva Orlando!"_

"_Why did you not tell us this before?!"_

The murmurs weren't of his concern. The only thing in his vision right now was the slightly disheveled wife in front of him that wasn't going to let go of her son's hand anytime soon. Not to mention the wobbly steps she was taking toward him with her ankles a pinched red and covered in blisters.

"You ran in heels?

"I ran in heels."

…_And I choose you. _[3]

[1] source: Tumblr || other-wordly

[2] source: YouTube || I Choose U by Timeflies

[3] Thank you for reading the first chapter of Everybody Needs Somebody To Love! I hope to be able to keep this story interesting, funny, and all around emotional. Be sure to review or favorite if you have time! 3


End file.
